life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Canon Inconsistencies/@comment-4325737-20180121014216/@comment-34419070-20180127091356
I am not even sure if you read full conversation but you took it out of context apperantly, let me "translate" it for you. I asked if expulsion/suspension date had changed by them. Toby told me that "we never mentioned Chloe's expulsion date, did we?" And I've sent him a solid evidence -which he called as "good spot". I also told him everything that I told you here too. He said there "could be" room for her return.. but he also said (((whatever I was saying is true (especially with James's issue) and that she needs to get expelled in one point. For one more time, I explained why BtS doesn't leave any room for her returning to the Blackwell and she canonically expelled/suspended in either way and he answered this like "Yep very true". So when I asked once more you "fixed" that date, he pointed out "I wouldnt say we fixed because fixing means restoring something broken." And he said they tried to put things to label with prequel (just as they did with Victoria's date etc) with timeline. Also pointed out Dontnod's inconsistencies and date may be tricky. So he approved whatever I am saying. It is not assumptions, these are all events in-game. Hence why we never seen her returning to the blackwell in the 3 years compilation either. None of choices also change it ----- In above I explained you like many times that why CHARACTERS CANNOT BE MISINFORMED MISLEAD TO THE CONTEXT BY LOOKING AT THE SITUATION, THEIR BEHAVIOURS. Now making up something your mind, and saying Frank may be rescued dogs (later) while S1 indicated that Pompidou has a bad owner and died. See? You are not even inconsistent while interpretting things. I agree that it was Dontnod's inconsistency that Chloe's not knowing Pompidou's name but other rest... nah. It was Deck9's responsibility to stick with them. Did they mess it up? Nope. But added more depth and kinda changed background story to add more depth. This added inconsistency but not in a bad way. Pointing this out ISNT WRONG. ---- And you are projecting again.... Dontnod definitely didn't use timestamp photos like that. Even in Bay ending, while photos are changing Monday's photo changes with Monday's events, Tuesday's photo changes with Tue's etc. Even while you were going to SF timeline you are seeing this. Even while going to AU you are seeing this. They are meant to present timelines, and what changed between them. You cannot deny this at this point. ----- Like I said, there is no good retcon or bad retcon while you are making excuses. Retcon is a retcon. There are times Deck9 did retcon, fixations, additions to the story NO ONE CAN DENY THAT. One should bear in mind that Dontnod never expected to make prequel for this game, hence why they gave messy background infos and didnt pay attention that much. For example, they planned to make Chloe and Rschel meet in 2011. But with prequel, they needed more room for events and they had to put stuff to the labels. This added some inconsistencies... but they had to make additions. Whether if it is good or bad.. at the end of the day there are inconsistencies in both game, and there are fixations (like expulsion date and such) While you are pointing out clashes, fixations in both story YOU HAVE TO CONSIDER DONTNOD's intentions. Since they made the first game and main weiters. Even deck9 admitting this Like I said, even Toby admitted that dates were tricky while making Dontnod game and admitted that there were mistakes in timeline. And they fixed them. Dont take retcon as bad word too.